


[Podfic] Unique Situations Call For Unique Gifts

by RsCreighton



Category: The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Christmas, Christmas Presents, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santa visits Jack a few days after Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Unique Situations Call For Unique Gifts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unique Situations Call for Unique Gifts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078754) by [ChokolatteJedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi). 



> Merry Christmas those of ya'll that celebrate, Happy Family Time (or whatever least offends) to ya'll who don't! <3

Cover Art provided by Me

| 

## Streaming Audio

  
[ For Mobile Streaming Click Here ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/Nightmare%20Before%20Christmas/%5bNBC%5d%20Unique%20Situations%20Call.mp3)

## Downloads

  * ## Downloads

    * [MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/Nightmare%20Before%20Christmas/%5bNBC%5d%20Unique%20Situations%20Call.mp3) | **Size:** 4.3 MB | **Duration:** 4:24

  
---|---


End file.
